


fools

by haleinskibro



Series: Blue Neighbourhood [2]
Category: Blue Neighbourhood | Wild - Troye Sivan (Music Videos), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Angst, Bad peter, Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Based on a Music Video, Beards, Beards (Relationships), Bottom Derek Hale, Can be read as a stand alone, Child Abuse, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inspired by Music, Kid Fic, M/M, Panic Attacks, Slight fluff, Smut, Top Stiles Stilinski, Young Love, descriptions of panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleinskibro/pseuds/haleinskibro
Summary: Derek sat up, propping himself up on his elbow, and looked at Stiles. He was beautiful, that much Derek knew instantly. His skin was smooth and light, just asking for Derek to bruise it and mark it so beautifully. His lips were pink and lush, always spit slick and slightly swollen from his tongue constantly wetting it and his teeth nipping at them constantly throughout the day. But his eyes were Derek’s favourite. They were brown and no matter how many times Stiles tried to convince him they were boring and ugly, Derek disagreed. They were always so bright, constantly lit and happy, glowing like molten amber, honeyed whiskey in a glass. 
  
  “Why’re you staring at me like that?” Stiles’ soft voice broke Derek out of his reverie, his cheeks slightly pinking due to the attention.
  
  “Because I love you.”





	1. swimming pools, living rooms, aeroplanes

**Author's Note:**

> after forever, here is part two. enjoy :)

**\- part one -**

 

“Do you ever think about the future?”

They're laying on Derek’s bed upside down, their heads cushioned on the others shoulders as they stare at the ceiling. 

“Of course,” Derek turned his head so he could stare at Stiles, the other boy's eyes still glued to the ceiling. He had his arm straight up in the air, his hand slowly moving through the air, tracing invisible patterns only he can see. “Don't you?”

“I try not too. It scares me.” His hand fell, his muscles giving up on the effort of keeping it steady. “I try to picture my future, you know? Where I’ll be in five, maybe ten years. If I’ll be happy or married with kids. If I’ll still be in this bullshit town or somewhere brand new. All these different scenarios will blaze a trail in my brain and I’ll always get stuck on the largest one. And then I begin to think about it if that doesn't happen. And I scare myself.” By now he was staring at Derek, his honey golden eyes bright due to the late day sunlight streaming through the thin curtains on the windows. His lips were slightly wet and bruised thanks to him constantly biting and licking them, a habit he doesn't even try and break. He looked like all of Derek's dreams come to life and he couldn't be happier. 

“But there's only one thing I'm certain about in my future and it's that you're gonna be in it.” His voice was raw with the sincerity of his words and it made Derek’s heart ache. He was so in love with this boy, had framed his life around him, that he didn’t know what he would do without him in his life.

Derek sat up, propping himself up on his elbow, and looked at Stiles. He was beautiful, that much Derek knew instantly. His skin was smooth and light, just asking for Derek to bruise it and mark it so beautifully. His lips were pink and lush, always spit slick and slightly swollen from his tongue constantly wetting it and his teeth nipping at them constantly throughout the day. But his eyes were Derek’s favourite. They were brown and no matter how many times Stiles tried to convince him they were boring and ugly, Derek disagreed. They were always so bright, constantly lit and happy, glowing like molten amber, honeyed whiskey in a glass. 

“Why’re you staring at me like that?” Stiles’ soft voice broke Derek out of his reverie, his cheeks slightly pinking due to the attention. 

“Because I love you.” 

That just made Stiles blush harder and Derek couldn’t hold it back anymore. He leaned forward and kissed him, his slightly chapped lips pressing against Stiles’ soft ones. He sighed softly into the kiss, sitting up fully and pulling Stiles along and into his lap. 

The kiss got deeper, more desperate, firmer. Stiles forced their mouths open slightly, his tongue teasing its way against Derek’s in a way that made him groan deeply. He pressed deeper into the kiss, the hands he had resting lightly on Stiles’ waist now sliding up under his thin t-shirt and gripping his skin hard. 

He felt alight with his hands on Stiles’ skin. The feel of smooth, unmarred skin against his calloused fingertips, his weight resting completely on Derek’s thighs, his hands running softly through the short hairs at the nape of his neck. It made him feel safe and loved while simultaneously feeling as if he were going to burn up, that this whole situation were too good to be true. 

Stiles pulled away from the kiss slowly, his breath still ragged against Derek’s face and his eyes still closed. He kept his fingers in his hair, the feeling grounding Derek.

“I love you,” Stiles whispered, his face so close to Derek’s he barely had to speak for his words to be heard. “So much so that sometimes it hurts. But I wouldn’t give you up for anything.” He had opened his eyes towards the end and Derek could see them shimmering with unshed tears. Leaning forward, he presses his lips lightly to Stiles’ forehead and then his nose, both of his cheeks, his eyelids, and finally his lips, ever so softly. 

He shifted them around and laid Stiles on his back, his hands planted on either side of his head to hover over him. Shifting his head, he slid his lips away from Stiles’ own and made his way to his jaw, nipping and kissing at the skin gently before moving to his neck. He moved slowly, biting and bruising the sensitive skin their until it was marked enough to his liking. 

Moving back to his lips, Derek gave him a quick kiss before saying, “You’re perfect.” He placed his hands on Stiles’ hips and just touched, rubbing tiny circles on his hipbones. “You’re amazing.” His hands slowly slid up his chest, grazing over his nipples and making him shiver in want. “And you’re mine.” 

Stiles lifted his shoulders off the bed and raised his arms to help Derek get rid of the shirt he had rucked up under his arms. Once he was free of the shirt, he grabbed Derek by his neck and pulled him forward hard enough for their teeth to clink together. Derek grunted in surprise at the force of the kiss but quickly corrected them, easing up on the pressure slightly so their lips could slid together effortlessly. 

Stiles reached for the hem of Derek’s shirt and tugged at it slightly before simply placing his hands underneath, his warmth burning hot against Derek’s clammy skin. 

“Let’s get this off. It’s kinda unfair that you got me half naked and didn’t do the same to yourself.” 

Derek huffed out a laugh but pulled his shirt off nonetheless, Stiles’ hands never leaving his stomach in the process. 

“Better?”

“Much.” Stiles purred his response. He pushed against Derek’s stomach, forcing him to lean back on the bed with Stiles on top of him. Stiles said where he was between Derek’s legs, his hands running over the skin of his stomach as he stared. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Stiles whispered, his eyes half lidded as he continued to stare. Derek blushed furiously, pinkening all the way down to his chest. “You are. And I’m going to worship you until you understand.” 

Stiles moved from in between his legs, instead shifting his legs so his full weight was settled on Derek’s thighs as he straddled him. He began to kiss his neck, leaving a hickey or two in retaliation for the four or so Derek left on him. He made his way down, pausing at Derek’s chest to focus on his nipples. He ghosted his breath over one first, watching from under his lashes as Derek gasped loudly from the sensation. Slowly, he brought his head up, his bottom lip catching on the nub. He continued to rub his lips over Derek’s nipple, watching as it got hard and red before moving on to the next after one finally flick of his tongue. 

Once both nipples were to Stiles’ liking, he began to kiss his way down Derek’s body until he reached the top of his pants. He quickly gets the belt unbuckled and pulls down Derek’s jeans and boxers, abandoning them around his knees so he can nuzzle and kiss his way around his cock. Derek was harder than he’s ever been, his tip a bright red and already leaking against his stomach. With each huff of Stiles’ breath against him he twitched and groaned, his hips jerking up slightly in an effort to get towards Stiles’ mouth. 

“Stiles,” Derek’s voice was rough and he kept gasping for air. “Stiles, please just  _ do something _ .”

Humming in acknowledgment, Stiles slid his hands up and down Derek’s thighs and began to lick at the base of his cock, making Derek groan deep and long at the sensation. He kept at it, tiny little kitten licks that got longer and stronger the higher up the shaft he travelled. Once he made it to the head, he took his tongue and licked at the slit, collecting some of the precum that was still slowly dribbling out onto Derek’s stomach. 

Removing one of his hands from Derek’s thigh, Stiles begins to stroke him, his foreskin sliding and covering the head of his cock nice and snug. 

“Lube, I need lube.” Stiles looked at Derek, his pupils blown wide, his lips a beautifully bruised red and his face ridiculously flushed. He looked completely debauched and they hadn’t even gotten completely started yet. 

“Drawer by the bed. Hurry.” Stiles nodded and moved towards the top of the bed, yanking open the drawer and shuffling through it to find what he needed. While he was currently free of Stiles’ weight on top of him, Derek kicked his pants off the rest of the way and started stroking his cock slowly, the feel of his hand and the slick slide of his foreskin over his head almost too much for him to bear. 

Finally finding the lube—and stripping himself of his jeans and briefs—Stiles slid his way up Derek’s body to capture his lips in a kiss. One of his hands were planted beside Derek’s head while the other bats away his hand to continue stroke him. 

“I’ll make this good, I promise.” Stiles’ voice was just as wrecked as he was. “Tell me what you want, baby. I’ll give it to you.” 

“Just, ugh, just get in me. I need to feel you.  _ Please. _ ” Derek was on the verge of crying, everything was too much. He needed to come but he had to feel Stiles, thick and hot and heavy, inside of him before he could. He needed it. 

Nodding quickly, Stiles gave Derek one last, filthy kiss before sitting back on his haunches and grabbing the lube. He poured some onto his fingers, smearing it around in an attempt to warm it before he moved his hand between Derek’s legs. 

He started rubbing his hole, making Derek twitch and clench slightly due to the unusual feeling. Stiles started rubbing his thigh in soothing circle to try and calm him down, never letting up on the gently touch he was using. Eventually, he started pushing his index finger in, slowly breaching the tight ring of muscle. 

“Fuck,” Stiles grunted, his finger slowly moving in and out, bending and massaging it inside Derek. “Fuck, I can’t wait to fuck you.” 

Derek grunted in response, bearing down on Stiles finger and trying to get it deeper. “More, Stiles, I need more.” 

“Shh, baby, it’s okay. I got you.” Stiles pulled his finger free, much to Derek’s annoyance, placed more lube on his fingers and pushed back in slowly with two fingers. Derek threw his head back and moaned, loving the new feeling. 

Stiles continued to moving his fingers in and out, slowly bending and scissoring them inside of Derek, stretching him more and more each time. He slid a third finger in after some time and continued to scissor his fingers until Derek couldn’t handle it a moment longer. 

“Stiles. Put your dick in me now or I’ll scream, I swear.” 

“Well aren’t you a bossy bottom?” Stiles laughed slightly before pulling his fingers out. Derek made a noise of annoyance that Stiles quickly silenced. Grabbing the condom, he slid it on quickly, slicked himself up and lined up with Derek’s entrance.

He pushed in slowly, one inch at a time, until he was completely in, his hips pressed completely against Derek’s ass. 

Derek groaned, his head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth agape. He felt so full, Stiles thick and heavy inside him. He clenched around him slightly, just to see. Stiles grunted loudly, falling forward onto Derek’s chest, his head nestled into his shoulder.

“Shit,” He whispered against Derek’s skin, his breath hot. “You’re so tight, fuck. Give me a second.” 

After what seemed like hours of Stiles trying to catch his breath, Derek felt him begin to move slightly, his hips rotating in tiny circles. It made the head of his cock rub along inside him, the feeling not totally the worst but also not the best. 

“Stiles, you can actually move. I’m not going to break.” 

Grunting, he pushed himself off of Derek slightly, only so he can pull his hips away and push back again. He kept it up, each thrust getting harder and harder. Below him, Derek is panting, his hands scrambling to find purchase on Stiles’ sweat slick skin. 

Stiles bent his arms so he was hovering closer to Derek’s face, slowing down his thrusts so he could kiss Derek fully, their tongues sliding against each other’s and their lips catching as they pause to gasp for air. 

“Harder,” Derek was full on gasping by this point, his words nothing more than breath exhalations. “Go harder.” 

Stiles pulled out almost completely only to thrust back in hard. He did it again, and again, the head of his cock knocking into Derek’s prostate each time, making the other boy shout and beg for more, for him to go harder, faster. 

Derek was close, reaching in between their bodies to grip his steadily leaking cock from where it rested against his belly. He jerked himself off, his foreskin slipping and sliding easily along his length due to the amount of precome he’s been leaking. He can feel his orgasm building, can feel the heat of it climbing up his spine. 

“Stiles, I’m close.”

“It’s okay,” Stiles was grunting from his thrusts, sweat glistening on his skin and his chest and face flushed bright red. “Come for me, Derek.” 

All it took was a few more thrusts, Stiles hitting his prostate each time, before Derek was clenching tight around Stiles’ cock and coming, ropes of thick cum streaking his belly and chest. He heard Stiles’ grunt and still above him, felt him releasing inside of him. 

Stiles fell on top of Derek, smearing the cum resting on his chest onto the both of them. 

“That, was amazing.” Stiles was panting into his neck, his chest heaving and with each breath.

Derek laughed from under him, his arms going around Stiles to keep him from sliding off. “Yeah, it was.” He turned his head so he could kiss Stiles’ temple, a move that made the other boy smile against his skin. “Now, let’s get cleaned up before we’re stuck together forever. I love you, but not that much.”

Stiles huffed but pushed up and off Derek regardless, their skin slightly stick from the still wet cum. 

“This is going to be so much fun to clean.” Stiles grumbled as he pulled off the condom and made his way to Derek’s bathroom, Derek’s laughter following him the whole way. 

_ ~~~ _

 Derek was sitting on his bed, his back propped up against his wall, when Peter walks in. Stiles had left hours ago and Derek was still basking in the afterglow of what they did which was the reason he smiled up at his uncle, a rare occurrence between the two of them. 

“Hey, kid,” Peter said, walking fully into the room and sitting down on the bed. “What’ve you been up to?”

“Nothing really. Stiles came over today, we hung out.”

“Ahh, okay.” His uncle wasn’t looking at him, instead he was staring at the ground in front of him, one of his hands rubbing across his stubble incessantly. “I, uh I want you to stop hanging around Stilinski.”

Derek sat up, his eyes wide in shock. “What, why?”

Peter sighed and looked towards him. His eyes were hard and Derek knew instantly that no matter how hard he tried to fight, Peter wasn’t going to budge. “Because he’s a fucking faggot and I don’t want that shit in my house anymore than it already is.” Peter got up and stood at the foot of the bed to continue talking. 

“I know you’re fucking him, Derek. I’m not an idiot. Or, well, he’s fucking you if what happened today is any indication of what y’all get up to.” Derek gaped. He couldn’t have seen, couldn’t have known. He wasn’t at home, he was supposed to be at work or at some bar drinking himself to death like he always did. “Yeah, I saw you take it up the ass like a little fairy bitch, Derek.” 

Derek surged up and pushed Peter away. “Fuck you! You can’t tell me who I can or can’t see. Plus, I love him, I’m not giving him up because you’re threatening me.” Derek was mad, his blood boiling at the fact that his uncle was acting the way he was, his homophobic words lashing out and cutting him each time. 

Peter punched him, pain exploding across his eye and cheek. He fell towards the ground, catching his weight on his bed. Grabbing his collar, Peter punched him again, this time in the stomach, before tossing him onto the bed. 

“Don’t say that shit! I’m not gonna have some bitch ass faggot as a part of my family, living under my roof!” He punched Derek again, this time making him cry out. “If I see him again, if he’s back here one more time, I’ll kill the both of you. Understood?” 

Derek nodded, tears running down his face. 

“Good. Now get cleaned up and meet me outside when you finished. I’m gonna have a drink but we have work to do.” 

Derek stayed on his bed for who knows how long, tears silently falling from his eyes. He was scared because he knew Peter was telling the truth when he said he’d kill them, knew he wouldn’t hesitate to beat them both to a pulp if he saw them together again, Stiles being the Sheriff’s son be damned, 

His heart was breaking with the thought of pushing away the one person he truly loved, the only good thing to happen to him since his family died. But he’d rather have Stiles alive and away from him than dead because he loved him. 


	2. only fools fall for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Stiles, I can’t. I can’t see you anymore.”_   
>  _Stiles felt his heart break at those words. His vision narrowed and his throat closed, making it harder to breathe._   
>  _“What, what do you mean you can’t see me anymore? Derek. I love you."_   
>  _Derek’s face was blank, an unemotional mask locked into place and making it impossible for Stiles to figure anything out. Derek reached up and grabbed Stiles’ wrists, ripping his hands away from his face and shoving him away. “Yeah, well, I don’t love you. Now leave.”_

**\- part two -**

 

Stiles was walking through the Hale Junkyard, a stupid smile on his face. It was Thursday, Derek’s day off and he wanted to see him. He hadn’t seen the other boy around school lately, almost as if Derek was avoiding him, hence the reason he was at the junkyard in the first place. 

He was carefully walking around one of the abandoned boats, careful of the stray plywood and metal bits that were always, when he heard someone walking from in front of him. Looking up he saw Derek walking toward him, Peter standing in the background with his hands on his hips and a glare on his face that Stiles ignored. Turning back to Derek, he began to smile wider only to stop when he saw the dead look on Derek’s face.

“Hey,” Stiles said softly, a worried look etching itself onto his face. “You okay?” 

“Stiles, you need to leave.” Derek said, ignore his question completely. He reached out for Stiles and he went willingly, only fighting back when he realised Derek is trying to turn him around and push him away. 

“Derek, what the hell. What’s going on?” Stiles turned around and reached out for Derek, going to cup his cheek only to get his hand smacked away, Derek taking a few steps away from him. 

“Stiles. You have to leave. Now.” Derek’s words were strained from him forcing them out between clenched teeth. He took a deep breath and walked closer to Stiles but still out of reach for him to touch him. “Stiles, I can’t. I can’t see you anymore.” 

Stiles felt his heart break at those words. His vision narrowed and his throat closed, making it harder to breathe. 

“What, what do you mean you can’t see me anymore? Derek, what’s going on? Tell me, please.” He got closer to Derek again and he let him, let him grab his face and force him to look him in the eye. “Was it something I did? Tell me and I’ll fix it, I promise. Just, please, don’t do this Derek. I love you. We’re supposed to have a future together, remember?”

Derek’s face was blank, an unemotional mask locked into place and making it impossible for Stiles to figure anything out. Derek reached up and grabbed Stiles’ wrists, ripping his hands away from his face and shoving him away. “Yeah, well, I don’t love you. I lied. Wanted to see if I could get in your pants. It worked so, I’m done. Now leave.” 

Derek walked away before Stiles could respond, leaving him alone and on the verge of a panic attack, heartbroken. After what felt like hours, Stiles was able to get his feet to work, to move him away and take him back home. It was still herd to breathe, especially with his heart beating triple time in his chest. He was crying, that much he knew. He wasn’t sure if he was going to make it home but he couldn’t tell his dad, not now. 

Back at the junkyard, Derek walked back to where he left Peter when he saw Stiles arrive, his chest hurting and his eyes prickling with tears at what he just had to do. 

He pushed away his one true love, hurt him probably beyond repair with his words. But he had to, it was the only way he would be able to keep Stiles safe from his psychotic uncle and his not so playful threats. 

His uncle was leaning against the dry part of the boat they were repainting, a smile on his face. He had seen everything that went down between them, probably heard most of it too. Derek sure as hell hoped he was satisfied with himself. 

“Got rid of the little fag bitch?” When Derek nodded, Peter stood up fully and clapped him on the shoulder. “Good job, proud of you kid. Now let’s finish this job.”

Derek nodded again and moved to pick up his brush and the paint. His eyes were still burning from unshed tears but he held it together. He couldn’t break down out here, not in front of Peter. He’d beat his ass, call him a pansy ass fairy, if he saw even one tear slip free from his eye. He had to be strong no matter how much he hurt on the inside.

“You know,” Peter started speaking, the first word either one of them had spoken in about an hour or so. Derek glanced at his uncle slightly, signalling for him to continue before he turned back to his work. “One of my clients, Mr. Krasikeva, he has a daughter around your age. Pretty girl. Pale skin, brunette, brown eyes, moles. Your type.” Derek’s grip on his paint brush tightened because, no, that wasn’t his type. His type was skin so soft and light that it just beckoned for Derek to kiss and bite at it. His type were eyes that shone as bright as a freshly polished piece of amber, that showed their every emotion clear as day, that sparkled with mirth every time he kissed their owners lips. His type was constellations illustrated on pale skin, maps leading to the best of locations. His type was Stiles, not some girl who probably wouldn’t even hold his attention for longer than a second, who had the same external traits as his ex-lover that should be passable. 

But he knew where his uncle was going, knew that doing this would make him happy and keep him off his back for a bit longer. 

“She sounds pretty. I’ll see if she wants to hang out one day.” 

Peter hummed and nodded as he approved of what Derek said. “That’s good, kid. Y’all would be cute together.”

Bullshit.

~~~

It had been a week since Derek broke up with him and Stiles hadn’t left his house since. He was still mending a broken heart, an act he was sure would take longer than seven days, especially since any and everything will remind him of Derek and make him start bawling again.

He had finally told his dad what happened, had to after he embarrassingly broke down crying when he suggested he bring Derek around for pizza and movies. He curled up in his father’s arms and cried while telling him he had been dumped, telling him how Derek said loving him had been a lie, how it had meant nothing more than sex to him. 

His dad had been amazing and offered to go shoot Derek for hurting him and lying but Stiles called him off, couldn’t handle the idea of Derek being hurt no matter how badly he had hurt him first. He just hugged his dad harder, told him it was fine, and went back to his room and cry. And cry.

But he couldn’t cry anymore, at least his dad wouldn’t let him. He has to go back to school, go back to being a functioning human being and that started with going to the grocery store for his dad before he got back home from his 24-hour shift at the station. 

Pulling himself out of bed, Stiles shuffled his way to the bathroom to get ready. He stood under the spray of the water for a long time, the water going cold before he finally started to clean himself. Pulling on a pair of sweats and his red hoodie, his skin and hair still dripping wet, Stiles grabbed his wallet and keys and left. 

He was walking past the park, his head down and focused on his feet, when he saw something in his peripheral and, by default, saw them. A little boy had thrown a ball across the street, catching his attention and allowing him to see Derek on the other side of the street, walking side by side with Paige Krasikeva. 

She was gorgeous, her skin slightly flushed pink that paired with her smile beautifully. Her hair was long and shiny, brown with highlights of red from where the sun was still shining behind them. He was laughing, most likely at something Derek said, her hand gripping his forearm slightly. Derek smiled back at her, his eyes crinkling at the sides in the way that only happened when he was smiling his genuine smile, the smile Stiles thought was only for him. 

He must have made a noise, most likely the equivalent to his heart breaking all over again, because Derek whipped his head around and locked eyes with Stiles. Time seemed to slow as they stared at each other. Stiles thought Derek was going to call out to him, wave at him in the slightest, but he seemed to catch himself and slid his mask of no emotion back into place. He slowly reached for Paige’s hand, his eyes never leaving Stiles’ as he did, reinforcing the idea that he didn’t want him anymore, that he had moved on. 

Stiles nodded slightly, his gaze returning to the ground as his eyes began to water with tears. Wiping at his eyes, he continued walking, trying his hardest to forget about Derek, about him with Paige, about him telling her he loved her in the same way he did with Stiles. Tried to not imagine him touching her and kissing her, him pressing into.

Shaking his head sharply, Stiles took a deep breath and steeled himself. He didn’t need Derek. He’d be okay.

He hoped. 

  
**_\- fin -_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it. i hope you enjoyed it. please leave kudos and comments and such, it makes me smile extra hard when i see that stuff it means a lot.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://mythoesoul.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> (p.s. if you read the first part to this, i bet you can see the blatant difference in writing style (ifbvibi makes me mad) and i was wondering if i should rewrite wild. what do you think?)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://mythoesoul.tumblr.com)


End file.
